


taking care of a sick hamster..

by thirteenpijeys



Series: ceaseless [13]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, hoshi is sick, jihoon is there to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 04:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17760044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirteenpijeys/pseuds/thirteenpijeys
Summary: i actually dont know what happened to this, the first half is fine to me but then it all just came down and i just vomit words.. im sorrytwt & cc: thirteenpijeys





	taking care of a sick hamster..

Feeling the blanket being taken away from him, Jihoon furrows his brows, eyes still closed, he reaches for the cloth back. It didn't last a minute, the blanket is once again snatched, making him growl and scoot to the certain other. "Kwon, share me some blanket, don't be selfish.."  
He receives a small hum, and then seconds later, he's pulled in to a warm embrace--a very warm one--the other adjusting the duvet around the both of them. At first he let it slide, wrapping his arms around the other's torso, but after he feels the constant sniffling and nuzzling on his neck, Jihoon pulls away to stare at his lover. "Hey, you okay?"  
"Yeah.." Soonyoung's voice sounds so weak, it sounds like he's in pain, making Jihoon worry even more that he opted to feel his forehead.  
"Shit!"  
Like on cue, Soonyoung whimpers, crawling to land himself on top of Jihoon. "Ji, it's so cold."  
Jihoon feels his heart ache with how the other's voice sound so pained. He pulls the blanket, surrendering it to cover Soonyoung whole. He reaches for his phone to check the time, 2:41a.m.. Getting up, he watches Soonyoung curl into a cocoon before sprinting to find spare blankets to warm the other even more.

  
—

  
"How did he got a fever anyway?"  
Jihoon sighs at their leader's side. "Idiot said, yesterday after he finished choreographing he wanted to come home as soon as possible.." Jihoon stares at Seungcheol's hand movements as he stirs the porridge he favored to make (because even if Jihoon can make good food, he won't let Soonyoung eat his cooking, no, not now when he needs extra care, Soonyoung deserves better). "and it started to rain but he doesn't have an umbrella that when he reached the dorm he's drenched from head to toe."  
"Sounds like a cringey fiction where the lead guy wants to go home asap just to see his beloved." Seungcheol receives a slap on his shoulder, chuckling. "But seriously, I'll tell our managers. Good thing we won't have schedule for three days.." He turns off the stove and got a clean bowl, pouring some decent amount of porridge in it. "Let him rest, you can join him sleep the whole day too, I know you haven't sleep properly this week. We can't afford to be sick while we're in the middle of promotions."  
"Yes, I know.." Jihoon replies, receiving the tray of food being handed to him. "Thanks, hyung."  
Seungcheol smiles, patting the smaller's head. "No problem, now go take care of your hamster."

  
—

  
Soonyoung whimpers, reaching for the blanket to cover his shivering body, he tries to open his eyes and sit up but he feels too dizzy, head aching. "Ji.." It must be because of the fever, that when he feels the bed to be cuddled by his boyfriend and finds nothing, he wants to cry. "Jihoon-ah.."  
Jihoon, hearing his name being cried out, quicken his pace to reach the bedroom. Soonyoung doesn't stop mumbling his name until he sets down the tray of food on the bedside table and made it back to him. "Shh.." He pulls him to his side, warm arms automatically wrapping around his torso as he sits on his bed. "I'm here, Soonyoung.. I'm here.."

  
—

  
"Jihoonie.."  
"Hmm?" Jihoon tucks his head under his chin, making himself comfortable as Soonyoung drops all his weight onto him. The empty bowl of porridge now set aside. "What is it?"  
"I think I'm sick."  
A chuckle, Jihoon hugs him tighter. "Yeah, damn right you do."  
"Don't leave me, please?"  
Jihoon feels his heart skip a beat. Ah.. Sick Soonyoung is equal to a more needy Soonyoung.. He smiles, kissing Soonyoung's temple. "I won't, don't worry."

  
—

  
Soonyoung wakes up from the muffled sound of noisy boys from their closed door, he hears Seokmin's usual high tone rap and he guesses the members are dissing each other again in the living room.  
Eyes squinting, he stretches his arm to search for a familiar warmth; nothing. He slowly sits up, head still aching but thinks he can bear it. Not forgetting to wrap his duvet around his still shivering body, he exits the room.  
"Hyung!" Chan greets from his seat on the couch, watching a drama with Jun and Hansol. "Are you feeling better now?"  
Soonyoung nods, sniffing. "I guess so.. Where's—"  
"Where's Jihoon hyung? He's in the kitchen."

  
—

  
Jihoon turns off the stove after tasting his dish. Sighing in relief that it just taste right, he closes the note in his phone Mingyu had made for him as his recipe guide in making a broth. Finished preparing a tray of food for his certain choreographer, he turns to make his way back to his room.  
"Jesus!"  
Soonyoung smiles weakly, "Hi"  
"What the, Kwon?" Jihoon settles down the tray in front of taller who lays himself all over the dinning table, face planted on its surface as he hugs himself. "You should be in bed"  
Soonyoung pouts, "It's boring just lying down all day, to top that up, you're not there with me, where clearly you said you won't leave me"  
Ah, Sick Soonyoung is also a Sulky Soonyoung. Jihoon sighs, plopping himself to sit infront of the older. Reaching out, he feels his forehead; checking his temperature, he's not that hot anymore. "I'm sorry, I just left to make you some food." Soonyoung leans to his touch as he ghost his fingers through his face, cupping his cheek after. "Are you feeling dizzy?"  
Soonyoung shook his head.  
"Do you want to eat here or in the bedroom?"  
"I'll just eat here"  
"Okay"  
Jihoon watches him eat in silence, their member's noise from around the dorm seems like a background music to them.  
Feeling eyes on him, Soonyoung looks up, smiling. "It tasted delicious, thank you, Ji."  
Jihoon returns the smile, reaching out to wipe that one grain of rice that got sticked under the taller's mouth. "I'm glad."

  
—

  
After finishing a meal, Jihoon tucked themselves under the covers. Brushing Soonyoung's bangs off from his forehead to kiss him. The kiss lingers for some seconds, their eyes closed, just feeling each others warmth while at it.  
"I love you," Jihoon says after he pulls away. "Please recover fast"  
Soonyoung smiles, embracing the younger. He can feel his system ready to shutdown and pull him back to sleep, so he closes his eyes, tucking his face in Jihoon's warm chest. "Thank you for taking care of me, I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> i actually dont know what happened to this, the first half is fine to me but then it all just came down and i just vomit words.. im sorry  
> twt & cc: thirteenpijeys


End file.
